2013-02-11 Freakedouttextmessage
EDDIEOHCRAPOHCRAPIWOKEUPINSOMESTRANGEHOSPITALNADWASSHOTBUTPATCHEDUPINTHEHIDEOUTCANTFINDMY SPARECLOTHESSTILLTHINKIMDRUGGEDANDWENTTOAPLACEWORSETHANNIFLEHIEMANDOHCRAP OHCRAPMYPHONISABOUTOTDIETOO The text message was definitely sent from Billy Kaplan's phone, and considering it involved stuff about Superhero activity Kate might want to smack him for forgetting to use her special scrambling app on it. Of course considering his condition when he sent it there might be forgiveness instead. It has been a few minutes since the text was set, and Billy's phone when called goes directly to voice mail, and why at least becomes partially obvious to anyone entering the Young Allies base in the abandoned Central Park Terminal. The phone is laying on the ground where someone threw it down in disgust. The terminal looks like it was hit by a very small and neurotic tornado. Cabinets have been thrown open, things are tossed around, and the bag of spare stuff Billy has stashed in the place is torn open and its contents strewn about as if someone in a panic was searching it for something. In the middle of all the mess on the floor is the reason for the whole thing. William Kaplan. Dressed in the pants and circlet he wears as Wiccan but with no shirt on and a large bandage over his left hand shoulder. At the moment he looks like he has managed to at least calm himself a little and is sitting in the lotus position apparently meditating...or possibly having fallen asleep sitting up while trying to meditate. It took Eddie a few moments to make sense of the text...mostly because he had to write it down and make spaces. But once he did, the panic alarms went off. It's a good thing he was already in uniform to prepare for a patrol because he probably would have gone running rooftops and dashing about in his sleep clothes after that message. Grabbing his backpack and stuffinf clothes inside for Billy along with a first aid kit...because he's panicked too and not remembering that he can just borrow Billy's powers and use them to heal his friend...and some other things, he sets out. He travels a little more recklessly than he needs to, earning some fresh scrapes and bruises as he takes tumbles and hard landings but eventually he gets his way down into the terminal he used to call home. Just about falling on his face as he gets in, he looks around quickly. The disarray has him prepared for a fight but when he sees his friend, Eddie dashes over. "Billy! Oh by Odin's beard are you alright?" Billy Kaplan eecks at the sudden Eddie out of nowhere, or at least so it seems to him from the meditative state he was in, and falls over backwards. He takes a second to get himself back up quickly putting his hands on Eddie's shoulders to help calm his friend. "Eddie? The text! Oh, Thors Hammer! I am sorry1 I was not all there when I sent that I was freaking out...you would not believe what happened. I don't believe what happened. It was like the most intense thing I have ever done, and I woke up in a hospital room only it was not a real hospital and I have no idea where it was, or is, but I panicked and teleported out and landed here and I think I was still under effects of anesthetics and I can't find my spare clothes and can't summon any to go home cause I used my magic so much I don't think I could even make a spark right now." Obviously, the meditation has not helped center him quite as much as he would have wanted it too. While he takes a breath at last Billy looks around and just blinks. "Oh...man...I think I made a worse mess in here than Tommy did while putting in the water heater." The hands on his shoulders make Eddie pause but not calm down too much. His eyes flick over the bandage and then to Billy's face, Eddie looking for any more signs of injury. The more he hears from his friend, the more hw worries. When Billy stops, Eddie grabs him carefully for a hug. "Wh-what happened?" he asks simply. Billy Kaplan just hugs back and takes several deep breaths. Someone actaully there with him is making the whole caml down and sort throughw hat happened in his mind thing much easier. "It...I...oh man where to start?" He asks not entierly sure. "My frined Magik, the one i ahve been learning basic spellcraft stuff from that used to be a Titan, she came to me for help. The walls of Limbo were...well being torn down by some outside source and parts of ... well limbos from other possible realities were bleeding over into it. She needed help from someone that she could trust to...to cast a spell on these crystal thingies that a couple of the other possible Limbos were using to try and invade the one she is kind of the queen of cause after taking her Limbo they were going to invade the material world." Billy stops to pull back adn watch Eddie just to make sure that he iskeeping up with the story. There's a tensing from Eddie at the mention of Magik. He's still not a fan of her but he lets it stay as nothing but the tensing. Billy's more important right now. He just stares at his friend as the story is told, jaw dropping slightly. "Billy..." he trails off, clearly worried. Billy Kaplan takes another couple of deep breaths before going on. "The first one was not so bad. At least it was not as bad as Niflheim was, just empty space and rocks and a giant sea of bones. Although I did fight an older evil me there, totaly kicked his butt." its a bit of an exageration but, it's not like the evil him with four glowing red eyes is going to show up and dispute the point. Probably. "The second one though...oh...it..it was not good. The peopel there were...it was...you don't want to know." Billy does not want to know, Hieronymus Bosch would not want have wanted to know. "One of the people with me on the second one, she was a mutant I think pale white skin big black patch over and eye called Domino. There was an evil version of her in that one. I...she managed to shoot me...and the way her fight with her self went I am really really lucky all I got was the long gash on my shoulder." There's a flash of pride when Billy mentions kicking butt. Eddie's not waving pom-poms but he's the biggest cheerleader there is for all his friends. The worry returns in full force as the second Limbo is described. He nods a little at the mention of Domino. He's heard of her...and worked alongside her once. "Is she okay?" he asks. "Are -you- okay?" he asks, looking at Billy's shoulder again. Billy Kaplan shudders and looks like he wants to throw up as he thinks about the last Limbo he went into. "That place...it was like Niflheims flip side, only worse. Instead of cold and dark it was hot, and muggy, and the sun is always at noon. The people there were not dead...they were trapped there alive." Billy shudders. As much as he wants to ignore what it was like in the last Limbo, or better yet use his powers to just forget it he knows thats a bad thing and is enough of his mother's son to know that talking about bad things in a comfortable place amongst people he trusts will make things easier and less traumatic. "I...we, all of us on the team for the second one I was part of are ok, just a little injured. There was a woman there, I think she was a lost love of one of the people in that team that his evil alter had brought back from the dead. she...she had the crystal and when I took it from her all she wanted was for it to be no more. When it was done Magik dropped us all into some kind of hospital. Well, it was kind of like one. The place was like some combination of a small doctors office, a school nurses office, and a surgical suit. I don't remember much of it...I kind of passed out then." He says the last with a small shrug and an embarrassed look that turns into a slightly pained look since he just shrugged the shoulder that had a chunk of it ripped out by a bullet. "I would have g-gone with you," Eddie speaks up. It's true, he'd go into Hell if Billy asked him to. As Billy talks, Eddie shifts so that he's sitting next to his friend and offers to let him lean on him. He bites his lip a the description of the realm and what Billy had to go through. The talk of the hosptial gets him giving a curious and worried look. "How long were you out?" he asks, hoping nothing bad happened while Billy was there. The pained look is noted and Eddie frowns. "Let me t-t-take care of that?" Given that Billy and Eddie had both gone to Hell, or at least a Hell, for Thor at the drop of a hat Billy knows that Eddie would have gone with him. when Eddie shifts he leans on his friend. "I know, but I did not have time to get ahold of you. I...I think it was only a couple of hours. I woke up and was sewn up and still kind of groggy and fuzy headed. I kind of freaked and then ported here...actualy ijsut wanted away and ended up here. I left my shirt and cape behind...they were probably cut off me just to get to my shoulder anyway." He gives Eddie a small smile when he offers to take care of his injury and nods at him. "Go for it, I would have but like I said, not enough juice to even spark right now." Eddie just wraps an arm around Billy, holding onto his friend protectively. "Do you think y-you could find the place again later?" he asks. "Just in case you n-n-need to get back?" hs asks. "Alright, here g-g-goes," Eddie replies. He takes a breath, applying his boosting and mimicry powers to copy his best friend's powers. Once the costume change is complete, he starts to chant. "IwantBillytobehealed, IwantBillytobehealed, IwantBillytobehealed, IwantBillytobehealed..." Billy Kaplan shudders and can feel the Eddie's boost fill him and looks over at his friend just to see if the odd costume effects his powers have would leave Eddie as shirtless as he is now. As the spell goes off he sighs and can feel the tingling sensation of the magic washing over him and the itch of his injury knitting its self together. Even as its working Billy reaches over to pull off the bandage so he can watch the long gash heal to the point of a long faded old scar. "I...I don't know if I can. With teleports I usually have know the place or at least be able to picture it or someone there clearly to get any real accuracy." Eddie is indeed shirtless, just a blue collar around his neck. He doesn't notice for once, that mess of scars that is all over his chest, sides, and back visible. He's still too focused on the spell, wanting his friend safe and healthy. He makes a slight face at the sight of the healing injury. When the wound is healed, Eddie lets out a little sigh. "I just hope those w-were people that we c-can trust and not like..." he just gestures vaguely. He's worrying too much again. Billy Kaplan nods at Eddie and sighs a little forcing himself to relax some now that he has been healed and knows he is in a safe place. "I...think so, I mean I hope so but I am pretty sure Magik would not have left us in a place with people that can't be trusted. One of the other guys in the group seemed to know her in a friends and not just worked with her as a super hero way and...one of the guys with us was Colossus from the Justice League...I am not sure parts of it are a little hazy but I think she referred to him as her brother..." apprentice and friends aside, even the queen of Limbo would not have left her brother someplace dangerous or untrustworthy. Eddie keeps his hold on Billy, not noticing yet at all that he's as shirtless as the mage. He relaxes a little as Billy mentions Colossus. That helps ease his concerns for Billy's safety even if he isn't sure Magik is trustworthy. He stays quiet for a few moments and eventually lets out a little noise. "I think you should p-p-probably stay here tonight," he suggests. Billy Kaplan starts to shake his head and looks like he is going to protest before stopping and nodding. "Might be a good idea. I go home now I am going to be all soppy and huggy and the parents will know something is up. Mind if I text them tell them I am staying at your place? That is if I can find a charger that works for my phone and get it amongst the living." Assuiming that is if his phone was not killed totaly when he dropped it. He looks over at his shoulder as he pokes the newly created old scar a little. "At least its light enough no one is going to notice if they seem me shirtless unless they are really looking. I...sorry aobut scaring you again I was jsut still really freaed and a little drugged." "You can use my phone," Eddie says simply, reaching into his belt and taking out his phone. He hands it over to Billy quickly. "Just tell them that y-y-your battery died. And sure, you c-c-can tell them," he says. He looks at the scar too and before he can comment, he sees his own shirtless state thanks to the mimicry. Squeaking, Eddie stops mimicking Billy and returns to his normal costumed appearance. "It's okay, Billy," he says, giving his friend a little squeeze. "I'm staying here with you t-t-tonight." Billy Kaplan nods and grins at Eddie as he takes the phone. "Thanks, and you know you don't have too. with Thor and sif back from being gone so long you can still go back home and hang with them." Warmed by the gesture on Eddie's part the still shirtless Billy knows that with the only two people to act like parents should twoards Eddie having been gone for over a month in Thors case and longer in Sifs he would really want to be with them while they are back on Earth. It does not take long for Billy to end up sending his text, and answering several responses that come to him from his parents. Eddie shakes his head. "N-no. I want to," he says. "Besides, Sif and Thor are..." he pauses. No need to worry Billy with that stuff now. "Busy," he says. It's mostly true. He's sure there's going to be yelling...and something that will have him blushing too. "I brought y-you the clothes you left at the apartment and some t-t-tea and stuff." Billy Kaplan looks relived and nods at Eddie. "Oh, thank you. I swear I had some spare clothes I stashed here just in case too but..." He gestures at the mess he made tearing the place up looking for them. "As you can see couldn't find them. They are going to be busy? Like fighting monsters or..um...you know what never mind." finishing that sentence leads the way of madness, or at least extream blushing and mental images. "Right,t ea that would be great...or better yet chocolate. Lots of very dark chocolate." "Y-you don't have to thank me," Eddie replies simply. "And don't worry about here. I'll clean it up," he says. When Billy starts asking that question, Eddie goes red. Madness indeed. "I have chocolate t-t-too. Both candy and hot chocolate," he says with a smile. Billy Kaplan shakes his head. "Have to maybe not, but want too. And your not going to pick up on your own. My mess, I should at least be bart of the clean up. Although...maybe after I get into a shirt and have some of the hot chocolate...its a lot colder down here than I would had thought." He says the laught with a small laugh joking a little with Eddie. "Y-yeah. It gets cold down here," Eddie says quietly. Quick flashback to many nights spent huddled and shivering with only scrounged blankets and hopes that a superhero would swoop down and rescue him to keep him warm. He shakes it off and takes a breath. "C'mon. Let's g-get you changed." Billy Kaplan nods and for just a second frowns realising that he probably brought backs ome less than good memories ther efor a second and quickly gets to his feet. Once there he has a quick moment of light headed ness before looking around. "Ok, so where are the clothes you grabbed?" Eddie makes sure to keep a hold on Billy, letting him use him for support. He won't hold any memories brought up against Billy. When asked about clothes, Eddie adjusts his backpack. "In here. I brought a change for myself t-too." Billy Kaplan nods and grins grabbing the back pack and seeing if he can get it off Eddie to get out the shirt. "Awesome, you thought about everything." If he can get the bag off he goes looking for his shirt before stopping. "Oh man, this means I am going to have to sew a whole new costume, and I loved that cape. Poor thing is probably soaked in blood cut to bits just to get it off me so they could sew me up. Heh, you know I would almost be worried about as much blood left behind or the time I was out cold but I have never been finger printed, never have anything that IDs me on when in hero mode, and orphan form eastern Europe. It's not like they could run my DNA and have any chance of finding me through a blood relative or anything." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs